The Bowtie Promise
by platypus-quacks-too
Summary: He might have forgotten to mention a thing.
"I thought we had already discussed this, they really make some pretty good clip-ons"

Sheldon looked up to Leonard, once again busy in adjusting his bowtie. "I also thought I had already told you that Bruce Wayne doesn't wear clip-ons. I don't see why the Doctor should be any different."

"I'm pretty sure the Doctor eventually found the time to learn this." Leonard replied. "There, it's done."

"Good. Now, do you think your wife will manage to be ready in the next hour?" He asked, adjusting the tweed jacket and inspecting Leonard's work on his bowtie.

Leonard sighed. "Penny just texted me. She and Amy will be here in a minute. Still, we have plenty of time."

Sheldon didn't reply back. He checked his bowtie again, and the time on his pocket watch. Maybe Leonard was right, they still had time.

It was Halloween, and once again they all managed to persuade their women to dress up and attend another party at the comic book store. Leonard had been the one who experienced the biggest difficulties though: while Penny had agreed that he could be a nice Han Solo, she then had expressed more then a doubt about that slave Leia outfit on which her husband insisted so much.

Sheldon has been luckier: Amy was already a strong supporter of couples costumes, and she had gladly accepted Sheldon's exposition on why she would have been a terrific River Song.

 _She's extremely intelligent, and strong, and definitely an attractive woman, just like you._

He remembered Amy had blushed hearing that last part. He had looked at her skeptically; it was so silly to blush just because he had said the plain truth.

 _Oh, and she has a doctorate too. Sadly it's only in archaeology, but it's enough to say we'll be playing the Doctor and his doctor. Just like us! Brilliant, isn't it?_

Of course it was. He wondered why he hadn't thought of that before.

Finally the door opened, and Amy and Penny joined them.

Leonard smiled proudly as he reached his wife. "You're perfect." He said, following a quick peck. "I told you, Leia suits you."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Nice vest, Han." She just answered.

Amy smiled to Sheldon, wondering if he appreciated her outfit as well. He did, as he confirmed smiling back to her.

He so appreciated how she managed to curly her hair and appropriately pull it back in a ponytail; he appreciated how surprisingly well she wore River's camouflage and boots.

"Hi Amy" Leonard greeted her. "Or should I say River. But I have to tell you, I'm a little disappointed you didn't choose to dress up as - you know, _Amy_. It would have been fun."

"I don't know, she's kinda skinny, doesn't she?" Amy said. She often found herself watching some episodes of the show with the guys, but surely she wasn't involved enough to recall all the characters, or their names. She trusted Sheldon anyway, so if he thought that River was better, she must be.

"Also, I don't know if I would be comfortable in wearing a miniskirt. She often wears them, right?" She was now pretty confident to have well understood who Leonard referred to, but for what she knew of the show the other Amy could have dressed like a nun in every other episode and she would have no idea whatsoever.

"Yes, she does." Sheldon confirmed. "And Leonard, Penny is probably showing enough skin for both."

Leonard felt briefly the urge to answer back, but his wife's look soon persuaded him otherwise. She was beautiful dressed like that, indeed. Bloody hell, that showed much more than he would be happy to share with all the comic book store regulars. Suddenly that outfit didn't appear appealing anymore.

"We're going?" Sheldon asked impatient. "I don't want to spend the whole night chatting in here. We have a party to go."

Everyone else just agreed and moved to the door. Leonard spoke to Penny "I've never seen Sheldon so impatient for a party. Also, will you consider a quick change? I bet you'd be a terrific Imperial Senator…"

Amy and Sheldon followed them. They were outside the door when she suddenly felt Sheldon's hand taking hers. Hand-holding... she still had to get used to that.

xXx

"I don't know if I was ready for a very shirtless Howard Wolowitz" Amy took another sip of her drink. "Also, wasn't he supposed to be a warrior or something like that?"

"He's playing Khal Drogo." Sheldon explained. "And while I agree with you that he's definitely too short and scrawny to even pretend to be a Khal, you may agree with me that he tried his best. He even dressed up his daughter as a baby dragon."

Amy had to agree with him. Indeed he had planned his outfit very carefully, and using his little girl as a part of it was the icing on the cake. She was terribly cute dressed that, and while Sheldon would have never admitted it, even he was fond of the tiny wings and the onesie with a tail. Amy could have sworn he made did his koala face for the baby at some point.

"Speaking of that, what about you?" Sheldon suddenly asked. "Do you like your outfit?"

His question surprised Amy. She was sure to have confirmed him she was ok with his choice, and in any case he already offered the perfect arguments to persuade her into it.

"Yes, of course. Why you're even asking?" Amy said.

Sheldon took a deep breath. "Well, I have to tell you something. Oh, don't worry." He added immediately as he noticed her worried expression. "It's just… I may have forgot to mention a thing about her."

Sheldon looked around. "Not here." He said then. "We need a quiet place to talk."

Amy nodded, and followed him to the other room. Suddenly they were alone, and she soon felt tempted to kiss him right away. Particularly when he turned back to her and smiled like that.

"So, you forgot to tell me what?" Amy asked.

His hands went to the bowtie. Slowly, he started to loosen it.

Sheldon finally answered. "Another reason why River was perfect for you. She is… well, she's also the Doctor's wife."

It was happening. It was happening for real, Amy thought. It had to be so, never had Sheldon looked at her the way he was now. Then she wondered how much longer she would be able to stand up; her legs were already too weak.

 _It's happening for real, then?_

Sheldon came closer. "Please, take one end of this," he said, showing the piece of cloth that once was his bowtie "wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me."

Amy obeyed, and he did the same. Now, that was curious. Maybe it wasn't anything like what she thought? Sheldon always found a way to surprise her after all. Or maybe it was, just he was following his own path.

"You couldn't just take my hand?" She dared to ask.

"This is solemn. I have to be sure that you understand this." He firmly explained. "Also, since I decided the Doctor is going to help me through this, I have to do it right."

He would have done everything right this time. He rarely was wrong, still he had been extremely so when he first considered to ask for her hand. Amy had proved him how much he was, and then how meaningless his life was without her. Because of this, he needed now to make it clear how serious he was in this.

He had considered writing down a contract, but then she had clearly stated how she wasn't really into them. So he had renounced, after all they had managed to make it work without even the Relationship Agreement. Then he had thought to kneel down and offer her his Meemaw's ring as the tradition suggested. He renounced to this as well, when he realized that everyone could just get down on one knee and show off a ring.

The Doctor gave him that idea. He knew it was actually a marriage ritual, but unfortunately without an ordained minister the State of California would have not recognized it as such… It remained the solemnity of it.

He almost could hear her heart pounding; it echoed his own. But he was prepared, he knew what to say. He had rehearsed every word, every line. He had no need to feel nervous.

Except that all those words now seemed lost.

"Marry me."

 _It's happened. It's real._

Amy looked up to him. "I.. " She muttered, and that's all she managed to say.

Now worried, Sheldon urged her. "Please, say something." His excitement was quickly become fear. "I know it will be difficult sometimes. I know it... But I love you. I'm solemnly declaring it. So, if you want to be my wife, I really want to be your husband."

 _How could you think I don't want to? I really want it too. I have been waiting for this ever since I found out of that ring. Ever since I understood that I love you - and you love me back._

"I really want that too." Amy finally managed to answer. She saw his eyes sparkling again.

"Good." He had whispered back. Amy felt his grip loosen on the cloth; his head was now a few inches away from her. "Maybe... Should I kiss the bride-to-be now?"

"You better…"

Forgotten, the bowtie fell on the floor. She stretched up to reach him, as Sheldon gently cupped her face with his hands and captured her lips. Amy raised her arms to embrace him, but unexpectedly he broke the kiss.

Never losing eye contact, he slipped one hand in his pocket. "I guess it's time for you to wear this one."

Amy smirked, and offered her left hand. He lost no time and put the ring on her finger. She let him hold her hand for a moment, until she gained back her rights on Sheldon's lips. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her closer and moved his hands to her back, while she clinged on his neck.

"Aww! Look at you, sneaking around to make out as the cool kids do!"

Never breaking their embrace, they stopped the kiss and moved their heads just enough to realize that Penny had joined them.

Sheldon looked back at Amy, and nodded when he realized she was waiting for his assent.

As soon as Amy showed her hand, high pitched screams of joy were heard in the whole store.


End file.
